totalna_porazka_the_bestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Kto był zabójcą?!
Totalna Porażka: Piękny Bałagan Pahkitew - Odcinek 10 Chris: 'Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce... Clipy. '''Chris: '''Wyzwaniem uczestników było strzelectwo. Ofiarami były ptaki. Emily zmieniła się... na złe xD Thomas wykorzystywał Jamesa... A Virag sabotowała własną drużynę. Doprowadziło to do przegranej Bobrów. Oczywiście wyeliminowana została Virag. Kto będzie następny? Oglądajcie dzisiejszy odcinek Totalnej Porażki: Pięknego Bałaganu Pahkitew!!! Poranek na wyspie, Lato Domek Bobrów - Pokój Chłopaków '''Markus: '''Trochę żałuję, że głosowałem na Virag. Fakt, zawaliła wyzwanie, ale była dobrą osobą :/ '''Ben: '''Cóż, trudno. Z moimi chipsami jest podobnie. Kocham je, ale i tak zawsze ktoś mi je zabiera :( '''Markus: '''Może tatuś? xD '''Ben: '''Prędzej sąsiad. '''Markus: '''Nieładnie. '''Ben: '''Gdzie James? '''Markus: '''Z Judy xD '''Ben: '''A Thomas? '''Markus: '''Chyba poluje na Jamesa. '''Ben: '''Ojć... :/ Domek Bobrów - Pokój Dziewczyn '''Barbie: '''Księżniczka Barbie gotowa na śniadanie! Służąco -> Zrób mi loda! '''Tatiana: '(ziew) Idź się lecz xD Wyszła. Barbie wybuchła ogromnym płaczem. '''Tatiana: Jeszcze minuta, a bym jej przywaliła... Jednak to nie byłoby dobre rozwiązanie. Łąka James i Judy dziergają na drutach. James: '''Jeju, dzięki! Już co raz bardziej mi wychodzi :) '''Judy: '''Cieszę się, że mogłam cię nauczyć ;) Mnie babcia nauczyła. (zaczęła jodłować) '''James: '''Fajnie :) Po chwili James wydziergał sukienkę. '''James: '''Proszę, to dla Ciebie :) Judy ją ubrała. '''Judy: '''Ona jest... ... ... ... ..Zajebista! <3 Dziękuję. Pocałowała go w policzek. '''James: '''Nie ma za co :) Domek Krokodyli - Pokój Chłopaków '''Fatih: '''Dziwne... Gdzie jest Andreas? '''Fatih: Cóż... jestem sam. A zawsze, jak jestem sam to lubię sobie coś zrobić dobrego do jedzenia :) Fatih zaczął sobie szykować śniadanie. Domek Krokodyli - Pokój Dziewczyn Tina: '''Ale jej dałaś do pieca xD Przybiła pionę Isabelli. '''Isabella: '''Manuela zadziera ze mną i musi to wiedzieć ;D '''Kinga: '''Tylko, by nie powiększyło to nienawiści w drużynie. Manuela nic w sumie nie robi dla drużyny. '''Tina: '''A na dodatek przeszkadza -.- '''Isabella: '''Racja... Ciekawe co teraz robi. '''Tina: '''Mnie bardziej ciekawi co robi Emily... Jaskinia Nagle do Emily przychodzą Andreas i Manuela. '''Andreas: '''Jestem. '''Manuela: '''Co chcesz? '''Emily: Moja strategia - biorę dwójkę frajerów, którzy będą mi potrzebni do eliminowania innych. Gdy uznam, że są bezużyteczni to się ich pozbędę. :) Emily: '''Chcę z wami zawrzeć sojusz, by potem dojść do finałowej 3! Wybrałam Was, bo wy na to zasługujecie najbardziej :) '''Andreas: '''O. Fajnie :) Koledzy ze skoczni nie uwierzą mi, że mam sojusz :D '''Manuela: '''A lubisz Katie? '''Emily: '''Czy lubię Katie? Lubię, ale ty i tak jesteś jej najlepszą przyjaciółką ;) xD '''Manuela: '''Fajnie! Zostaniemy przyjaciółkami! <3 '''Emily: '''Oczywiście xD '''Manuela: '''Ale pierwszą wywalamy tą kurwę Isabellę! '''Emily: '''Spoko, ale jest nas 3, a ich 4. :/ '''Andreas: '''Hmmm... '''Chris: '''Koniec odpoczynku! Zaczynamy wyzwanie! Wyzwanie, Jesień '''Chris: '''Witam drużyny! Dziś przygotowałem dla was coś ciekawego i interesującego. W tym budynku stworzycie 3 stroje! '''Judy i James: '''Super! '''Chris: '''To mam otwierać drzwi budynku? Cisza... '''Chris: '''To otwieram :P Otworzył i nagle widać było... martwego Thomasa. '''Uczestnicy i Chris: '''Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!! '''Ben: '''Wszyscy umrzemy!!! :O Każdy uczestnik się schował. '''Chris: '''EJ! Do mnie tu! Uczestnicy niechętnie podeszli. '''Chris: '''Wychodzi na to, że Thomas umarł... a nawet został zamordowany! Tatiana zaczęła płakać. '''Isabella: '''Ty płaczesz? '''Tatiana: '''Nie! To znaczy, nie płaczę... pfe... kto by za nim płakał xD '''James: '''Ogólnie fajnie! :) '''Reszta: '''Fajnie!? ;-; '''James: '''E... bo (palm) Niefajnie :( '''Chris: '''Waszym zadaniem jest odnaleźć zabójcę. '''Uczestnicy: '''Pojebało cię Chris!? '''Chris: '''Nie. '''Isabella: '''A jeśli zabójcy nie ma? '''Chris: '''To tak: Wysyłacie po osoby do tropienia zabójcy, który zabił Thomasa. A reszta drużyny tworzy kostiumy. Wyzwanie można wygrać na dwa sposoby: #Znaleźć prawdziwego zabójcę i przynieść go do mnie. #Albo jeśli go nikt nie znajdzie to... drużyna, która stworzyła najwięcej strojów wygra. Czas... Start! '''KROKODYLE Isabella: '''To ja pójdę. Ktoś chce ze mną szukać tego zabójcy? Świerszcz... '''Kinga: '''Ja mogę! '''Isabella: '''Spoko. Isabella i Kinga poszły przed siebie. '''Tina: '''Powodzenia. :/ '''BOBRY James: '''Niech Tatiana pójdzie! Przecież wiadomo, że jako jedyna coś do niego czuła :) '''Judy: '''Zgadzam się :) '''Tatiana: '''Zamknij się James... Markus i Ben pójdą. '''Markus i Ben: '''Co!? Czemu ja? :'( '''Tatiana: '''Bo to wasz żywioł i jak złapiecie zabójcę to staniecie się bohaterami... '''Markus i Ben: '''Super! Pobiegli szukać tego zabójcy. '''Chris: '''A pozostali... do roboty ze strojami! '''KROKODYLE (Isabella i Kinga) Kinga: '''A tak przy okazji czemu tak bardzo chcesz znaleźć tego zabójcę? '''Isabella: '''Bo ktoś musi :) Poza tym lubię czasami skopać komuś złemu tyłek xD '''Kinga: '''Jak myślisz? Gdzie teraz jest? '''Isabella: '''Hmmm... O! Widzę ślady! Chodźmy według nich. '''Kinga: '''Tylko ciekawe czemu zabójca miałby zostawiać ślady... '''Isabella: '''Na szczęście mam worek, więc się nie wybroni. '''BOBRY (Ben i Markus) Ben: '''A czy uważasz, że chodzenie za dziewczynami to kiepski pomysł? '''Markus: '''A chcesz wygrać? ;D '''Ben: '''Tak. '''Markus: '''To plan jest taki: Isa i Kinga znajdą zabójcę. On je zaatakuje, a na koniec my zza jego pleców wsadzimy go do worka. I uratujemy i dziewczyny i wygramy wyzwanie :) '''Ben: '''Jaki ty jesteś mądry :O '''Markus: '''Spoko xD '''BOBRY (Reszta) Barbie: '''Gdzie podziała się moja magia!!! :'( ODDAJCIE JĄ!!! '''Tatiana: '''KURWA!!! Was to nie denerwuje...? '''James: '''Thomas był 1000 razy gorszy xD '''Judy: '''A mi tam ona nie przeszkadza xD '''Tatiana: '''Ciężko mi się skopić na szyciu... auć ukułam się... '''Judy: '''Spoko Tatiana ;) Ja i James damy radę nawet sami :) '''James: '''No racja! Ona ma rację :D '''Tatiana: '''Ta super... '''KROKODYLE (Reszta) Manuela, Tina, Fatih sobie szyli. Emily podeszła do Andreasa i powiedziała mu szeptem. Emily: '''Namów Fatiha, by zagłosował na Isabellę. '''Andreas: '''Dlaczego na nią? '''Emily: '''Bo jest tą złą... to znaczy antagonistką. Wiesz przecież, że Arkadego nie ma, więc ona przejęła po nim pałeczkę. '''Andreas: '''W takim razie ok. Podali sobie rękę. '''Tina: Dziwne rzeczy i szepty ostatnio... to podejrzane hmmm... Fatih: '''Co ziom chciałeś? '''Andreas: '''Muszę ci coś powiedzieć ważnego. Powiedział mu do ucha. '''Fatih: '''Aha :/ '''KROKODYLE (Isabella i Kinga) Isabella: '''I już wiadomo, że zabójca jest w stołówce. Wchodzimy? '''Kinga: '''Może ty? Wybacz, ale ja się boję. Jak wygramy będzie to tylko Twoja zasługa :) '''Isabella: '''Dobrze. '''BOBRY (Markus i Ben) Nagle Ben i Markus wyprzedzili dziewczyny mi weszli do stołówki. KROKODYLE i BOBRY Markus: '''Jesteś otoczony zabójco ;D '''Ben: '''Poddaj się :P Nagle zabójca ujawnił twarz. '''Markus i Ben: '''Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!! Zaczęli uciekać. Tymczasem Isabella wsadziła go do worka. '''Zabójca: '''AAAAAA!!! '''Isabella: '''I złapany <3 '''Kinga: '''Brawo Isa! Teraz z nim do Chrisa. :) '''KROKODYLE i BOBRY (Wszyscy) Chris: 'Dobra... obejrzałem stroje, które drużyny wykonały, ale może najpierw przejdźmy do tego ważniejszego zadania: Polowanie na zabójcę. Bobry? '''Ben: '''Nie złapaliśmy go :( '''Markus: '''Sorry, ale był zbyt straszny... :/ Popatrzyli się na nich niemiło. '''Chris: '''A Krokodyle? '''Isabella: '''W tym worku jest zabójca! :) '''Chris: '''Pokaż nam go. '''Isabella: '''Z przyjemnością ;) Otworzyła worek, z którego wyleciała osoba. '''Wszyscy: '''THOMAS!? :O '''Thomas: '(śmiech)! Nabrałem Was! xD Szkoda, że nie widzieliście swoich min xDDDDDDDD 'Chris: '''Thomas -> Nieładnie... '''Isabella: '''Ale i tak wygraliśmy? :D '''Chris: '''Zadanie zostaje unieważnione, bo nie został schwytany żaden zabójca... tylko Thomas :P Więc wyzwanie wygra drużyna z najciekawszymi strojami, a jest nią... ... ... ... ... ... ..Drużyna Bobrów! Krokodyle na ceremonię! :D '''Isabella: 'Że jak -.- Złapałam go... 'Thomas: '''Złapałaś mnie :) '''Chris: '''Powiem tylko jedno... życie :P Ceremonia '''Chris: '''Witam przegrane Krokodyle! Dziś działo się dużo... Oddaliście już głosy. Na tacy mam 6 pianek. Dziś w programie zostają... ... ..Kinga! ... ..Tina! ... ..Emily! ... ..Fatih! ... ..Andreas! Zostały nam Isabella (która według swojej teorii dziś wygrała xD) i Manuela (Która jest denerwująca). Uwaga... stosunkiem głosów 4-3 dziś opuści nas... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..'Isabella!!! Manuela zostajesz! Manuela: '''Nara idiotko :P '''Isabella: '''To chyba jakieś żarty... nie fair! '''Chris: '''A jednak :) '''Isabella: '''Jest mi bardzo przykro... i nie wierzę, że tak się to skończyło. Cóż... powodzenia Kinga! '''Kinga: '''Trzymaj się! Nagle Isabella pojawiła się w armacie. '''Isabella: '''Mogę powiedzieć jedno słowo? '''Chris: '''Nie xD Po chwili ją wystrzelił. '''Chris: '''Isa z głowy, więc została 13! Kto będzie następny? Dowiecie się oglądając następne odcinki... '''Totalnej Porażki: Pięknego Bałaganu Pahkitew!!! KONIEC Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Sigur'a Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Pięknego Bałaganu Pahkitew